


Handing Over

by DecrescentMelancholy



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, School Transfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecrescentMelancholy/pseuds/DecrescentMelancholy
Summary: After some major accident that happened to Karakura High, the student of that school had to be transferred to others all over the country. Ichigo, along with some of his friends, ended up at Konoha High, but it appears that they are different in ways that they weren't before.The mystery that Konoha has to solve now is, what happened the day Karakura High fell, and how did it affect these students so much?





	Handing Over

  
  
_ Prologue: _

_  
  
The sun was shining on the pavement and cold morning breeze was giving shivers to the few people that were on the streets. Students from all around were walking to the same place. School. _   
_  
"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiigooooooooooo!" A voice could be heard through the corridors and the walls were trembling. A certain tall and handsome orange head draw out a heavy sigh from his lips before closing his eyes in annoyance and stepping to his left. A thump was heard before Ichigo kept walking, leaving a brunette crying his name on the floor.   
  
This was a normal morning on Karakura High. Students were laughing and telling jokes between them, some were half asleep and some were sleeping on the floor. The sky was clear and blue, the birds were singing while flying around the trees.   
  
Kurosaki Ichigo was a student of this school, a junior to be precise. That morning he was quiet, not because he was mad nor sad but because he felt something weird on the atmosphere.   
  
"Yo" A voice behind the orange head draw him out of his though and he smiles his first smile of the morning.   
  
"Yo, Chad" The tanned and brown head boy nod as a greeting.   
  
"Kurosaki- kun, Sado- kun, good morning" Spoke a sweet voice and both boy turned to meet the beautiful and kind face of Inoue Orihime.   
  
"Morning, Inoue" Answered Ichigo while the taller mad just nodded again. Orihime gave them a big smile before looking behind them.   
  
"Good Morning, Ishida-kun!" The raven haired boy smiled kindly at Orihime and said his 'Good mornings' to Chad and Ichigo. The four of them started talking about a lot of thing while walking to class when a deafening scream rumbled across the sky.   
  
Four very serious and hard faces faced the blue mantel that was now turning grey before nodding to each other and running out of school.   
  
This was such a peaceful and normal morning   
  
For now _

  
  
**Arrival**   
  


  
The house smelled of syrup and juice. Humming was heard in the air and the atmosphere got lighter by the second.   
  
"Hina- chan, ¿what is that smell?" A young voice asked while rubbing her eyes and walking down the stairs.   
  
"I'm making pancakes, Hanabi-chan" The younger girl sat at one of the chairs that were on the counter in front of the kitchen and smiled to her sister.   
  
Hyuuga Hinata , fifteen years old, was happy. She was starting her Ni-ban* year at Konoha High today. Some time ago, the Hokage decided that they should still be studying while doing their shinobi duties and she didn't mind at all. It was good going to school and keep learning, that way they had something to do all the time.   
  
Giving some breakfast to her ten years old sister and taking some to herself, she started eating while looking at her bag that was near the door. She was so excited and she just couldn't hide it.   
  
Almost choking on the last pieces of her breakfast, she drank her juice completely, said goodbye to Hanabi and flew out of the main house.   
  
-   
  
Hinata was skipping to Konoha high thinking about the new things that they would teach, the new (and old) people they would meet. It was something totally new and she liked new things. Then, a voice called from her back interrupting her thoughts.   
  
"Hinata!" She turned around and her smiled grew wider once she saw who it was. Her best friend.   
  
"Kiba-kun" She walked to him and hug him "What are you doing here? Is so far from your clan compound"   
  
"Actually I came to get you" He said looking at the ground embarrassed and with his hand touching his cheek. Hinata giggled and hug him again.   
  
"Let's go to school, Kiba-kun" The boy nodded and started walking with her while talking of a lot of thing that only those two would talk about. It was 7:02 in the morning and, according to what the read, they wouldn't be taking their first class for a while so classes started, for now, at 8:30 in the morning.   
  
Whispers and murmurs could be heard from the people that were around them   
  
"Have you heard? There's a rumor in-"   
  
"Oh, have you heard what they're saying on the streets?"   
  
"Some peopl-"   
  
"-ccident, some kids"   
  
"Hey, you heard? There's a rumor abou-"   
  
"-ful, some got injured and the rest are obligated to g-"   
  
"Don't say that!, those kids must have some trauma after what they went through!"   
  
"Yes, the Hokage is tal-"   
  
Both of them decided to ignore the suck 'rumors' and kept walking till they arrived to the school.   
  
Hinata looked at Kiba and grip his hand and the boy did the same. This was so exciting! They laugh thanks their nervousness and looked at the doors of their, once again, school. It was bigger now, they reconstructed the academy because now more people would be going. It looked so different but so welcoming at the same time.   
  
Breathing in and out, they entered the school together.   
  
Now at 7:26 in the morning, there were few people that they had expected to be. But, at least, they were nice and Hinata thanked for that.   
  
"Good morning Hyuuga-sama"   
  
"Kiba!, How nice to see you!"   
  
"Hinata-san, you look nice"   
  
"Morning guys"   
  
"hmp"   
  
They were greeted once they entered some, people they knew and some that they didn't but at this moment, they didn't care, they were happy. And, while walking around, they found two of their friends.   
  
"Tenten, Lee, good morning "Said Kiba to both of them once they saw them.   
  
"Good morning, Tenten-chan, Lee-kun" Both guys smiled at them, hug them and started a conversation. Five minutes later, Shino, Chouji and Sai appeared and joined the conversation that they were having. They were talking about how their morning was and how they liked or not being at school and about a lot of other things. Hinata put a hand over lips, laughing when she saw a blur from far away. It was difficult at first trying to see who it was but after a few second, she recognized it.   
  
"Kurotsuchi-san!" Hinata called out loud waving a hand and her group of friends stopped talking to look over. The girl from far away, Kurotsuchi, look up and smiled at them, they did the same while calling her. She ran to them and jumped to hug Kiba.   
  
"I missed you guys but, oh, so much" She said while laughing which was what made them laugh before doing a very tight and suffocating group hug.   
  
"Where's Deidara?" Chouji asked after the group hug and before chewing another scrap of something in his mouth. The girl sighed and turned around to look behind her.   
  
"Probably crawling his way to here, he didn't want to wake up this morning so we'll be seeing him like at mid first period or sometime around that." All them sighed and others just giggled because they knew how his friend was so this wasn't new behavior from his part.   
  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A voice was heard behind them and their heads turned just before growling at the people that were standing before them.   
  
"Good Morning, Karin-san" Answered Hinata before bowing kindly to the girl. The red head scoffed very loudly and then looked at her two friends. "Did you saw that Suigetsu?" The white haired boy nodded and crossed his arms while smiling. "And you, Juugo?"   
  
"I did" He simply said. Karin laughed and pushed Hinata making her stumble a little.   
  
"Yeah, I did too. Some scum thinks she can greet us normally, doesn't she?" The Hyuuga winced when Karin pushed her again making her fall to the ground this time. Kiba jumped in front of her and pushed Karin.   
  
"Fuck off!" He growled at her and extended an arm to Hinata which she took gladly.   
  
Suigetsu and Karin laughed, too loudly while Juugo just grinned.   
  
"Fuck you mutt, you can't order ME around" She spat at him. Kiba was about to answer to that but a hand landed on the shoulder of Karin.   
  
"What's the matter?" A cold and hollow like voice asked just above a whisper but everyone heard and it sent shivers to their spines. The girl swallows with difficulty before turning to the owner of that ice cold and frightening voice.   
  
"S-s-sasori-s-sama" stuttered Karin before swallowing again and then laughing nervously. "N-nothing's the matter, just clearing the way" Sasori looked over slowly at the group and then at the three from his own.   
  
"If it's done, let's go"   
  
"Hai" Answered the three of them and then walked away behind their leader without even glancing or glaring at the group.   
  
At that time, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Kurotsuchi and Kiba decided to corner Hinata with questions about how was she feeling and if she was hurt. Shino was happy to just look around for anyone that wanted to do the same as Karin and the guys and, although it didn't seem so, Sai was in guard for the same as Shino.   
  
Hinata smiled and stood up, still holding Kiba's arm, and said that she was okay, that they didn't had to worry. Even though they didn't believe her, they let the matter drop and head out to their classroom.   
  
Once there, the teacher, Madara-sensei, presented himself as the History teacher and started the class without anything else to say.   
  
As previously stated, Deidara was seen entering the school at like nine in the morning and when the group heard, they all laughed, even Shino and Sai!   
  
-   
  
10:50 in the morning, Hinata and her group was outside of school eating lunch and laughing about something Deidara said.   
  
"You are so lazy, Dei-chan" Deidara grimace at the nickname that Tenten gave him. She loves to tease him. Everyone laugh again at his expression when a teacher got out of school and started walking to the group.   
  
"Is that-?"   
  
"Minato-sensei" Answered Lee and all of them gasped and straighten their bodies.   
  
The blond stopped in front of them and smiled a warm smile.   
  
"Hey there, is your food good? " still shocked, they just nodded waiting for a reprimand. "Well, I just came here to say that classes are being suspended for today. Hokage-sama will be calling some of you later and she'll explain the matter completely" they all nodded again and Minato smiled, said that they could already go and entered the school again.   
  
Kiba looked at Tenten who then looked at Sai who looked at the entrance of the school.   
  
"Our first day and we are already out" said Shino in his quiet voice, and then they looked at each other and started laughing and screaming   
  
"Yeah! "   
  
"Woohoo!"   
  
"Party Night!"   
  
High fives flew in the air to hit each other hands. The group of friends smiled and stood up to celebrate this un forgetful day.   
  
But, did they know how correct they were?   
  
"But really, who could have wanted to go to school at times like these? The missions are enough"   
  
The smell of meat was prevalent on the air just as it was sweat and a heavy atmosphere, so heavy that it was hard to breathe. But, even though it was too much for some people, a certain group of high school students didn't seem to care. They were laughing joyfully and eating way too much for their premature bodies at the BBQ close the Akimichi Clan Compound.   
  
"I like the idea" Deidara, who was the one who didn't like school, looked at Hinata horrified when she talked but she wasn't embarrassed, she just smiled at him. "Deidara-kun, you need to be less lazy and then you'll taste the fun of it"   
  
The blond snorted and looked at the side "fun, yeah, sure" He said, completely annoyed and the group laugh again.   
  
But the fun of this group of friends did not come very far because of the presence of certain people that interrupted their "Party Night" despite that still was 3:47 in the afternoon.   
  
"I thought I smelled thrash but I was hopeful that it was just from outside" Kurotsuchi observed them from head to toes without batting an eyelid and then she roared at the boy in a low voice.   
  
"Mind your own business, Hidan. And besides, you smell your own 'scent'."   
  
The guy growled at her words and started to create a fist on her left hand.   
  
"Lookie here, baby doll, if I'm not mistaken, your little and pathetic group are the only ones who smell awful today" Kurotsuchi just grinned and placed her elbow on the table and by doing that, resting her cheek on her hand.   
  
"Oh my, Hidan, if I'M not mistaken, that sounded like you have a crush on me. If I didn't knew better, I would believe it"   
  
The silver head got flustered and both of his hands transformed into fists but the group laughs in front of him and his friend, like they didn't matter.   
  
"What a drag" The voice of Shikamaru could be heard behind Hidan and they turned "You look pathetic right now, shake it off. He was just teasing, you should know better that get mad by a kindergarten boy teasing you" This time, Kurotsuchi was the one who blushed.   
  
"I'm a girl! You fucking pineapple!"   
  
"Whatever didn't saw the difference then, can't see the difference now" She got more red and stood up to reply but an ANBU appeared in front of them. They stopped mid-way at what they were doing to look at the masked man.   
  
"Lady Hokage requires the presence of Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten and Sai. You shall be on her office at once" After saying those words, he vanished into thin air. An awkward silence lay between all of them until Shikamaru started walking out of the BBQ. He was followed by Hinata, Tenten and Sai while Hidan scoffed and went to fill in Naruto.   
  


  
-Hokage's Office-

  
  
Shikamaru knocked on the door and waited for a response. Hinata, Tenten and Sai were behind him. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, for now.   
  
"Enter" A female voice called from inside the office and the four teenagers walked past the door. "Oh, it's you guys. Thank you for coming, I have a mission for all of you and... Where's Naruto?" Tsunade observed the group and noticed that a certain loud blond wasn't with the rest.   
  
Shikamaru sighed "Hidan went to tell him, he'll be shouting his way down to here in a few minutes, don't worry." Tsunade rubbed her forehead and accepted the explanation.   
  
"You called us here, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata spoke from behind Shikamaru and the Hokage looked up.   
  
"Yes I did, Hinata. As I was saying, I have a mission for the fiv- four of you and Naruto" She looked at the side and gave a look to the ANBU that was standing quietly on a corner, he bowed to her and vanished. "An accident happened to a high school called Karakura High, the building was completely destroyed, no one knows how. The thing is, the students of the school are being sent to different cities and schools so they can continue the education. Is so happened that we are one of those schools. We are receiving five at the moment, all of them will be taking the Ni-ban class, and each one of you will give them a roof until the can return to their hometown. Are you all clear?"   
  
"Hai, Lady Hokage" Simply stated the fiv- four of them without giving a reaction but that didn't meant that they weren't thinking of one.   
  
The door chose that moment to be opened and through it entered the ANBU from before and five odd looking kids. Or at least one of them was.   
  
They were three boys and two girls.   
  
First, there was this girl that was really short. She had raven colored hair that went to her neck and black eyes with a hint of indigo in them. Her skin was as white as milk but with a very gentle tanned.   
  
Then there was the other girl. She wasn't short nor tall, did she have an average stature. She was really beautiful and had kind features on her face. Her hair was orange and it fell to her mid-back. At the sides of her head there were two pins in form of flowers that were icy blue. Another feature that was VERY noticeable was her chest; it was extremely large but not inadequate.   
  
One of the guys had raven- bluish hair and glasses. His eyes were the same as his hair and had a stoic face.   
  
Then there was this very tall and muscular man that was very, very tanned. He had brown hair and one side was covering his left eye which, apparently, was brown too.   
  
And finally, an average- tall, orange head boy who was very handsome. He brought a blush to Hinata's face. But, something was wrong with him. His facial expression was very dark and gloom, he seem out of place here.   
  
"You can come to me if you want any information, now I'll introduce them. This one is Kuchiki Rukia" Tsunade pointed to the short, raven haired girl "The other girl is Inoue Orihime" The girl smiled kindly to them "This boy here is Ishida Uryu and the other one is Yasutora Sado" She pointed first to the nerd looking guy and the to the very tall one. "And finally, this one is Kurosaki Ichigo"   
  
The nodded to every one of them and then the shinobi introduced themselves. After that and a little talking, Tsunade catches their attention once again.   
  
"Now, here is how it goes. Kuchiki Rukia will be staying with Sai. Ishida-kun with Shikamaru. Inoue Orihime will go with Tenten and Kurosaki Ichigo will be under the same roof as Hinata. You all understand?" She asked again to the shinobi and they answered with a 'Hai, Lady Tsunade'   
  
She nodded and dismissed them. Each one with their rightful partner but when they were about to leave a shout was heard on the whole tower and probably the whole village. They all recognized Naruto's voice and they look with pity at Sado, who didn't understood.   
  
-   
  
"We're here" Hinata said cheerfully while taking off her shoes and leaving them right after getting past the door. She turned around her and was greeted by a very gloom faced orange head boy.   
  
He left his shoes on the entrance and walked in after the girl. His things had already been delivered to the main house.   
  
Hinata tried again and looked at her house.   
  
"This is the main house of the Hyuuga clan compound; you are welcomed to come in and make yourself at home." The boy had his hand inside the pockets of his jeans, his gaze staring the wooden floor. "I can show you to your room if you want"   
  
He didn't said anything so the Hyuuga smiled and walked up the stairs   
  
"This is second floor of the main house. Here, at the left, there's a bathroom. Those other three doors by the side are guest rooms, Hanabi's room and another guest room. There, at the end on the hallway, is my father's room. Hyuuga Hiashi. Now, on the right, at the end there are two guest rooms, in the middle, that's a library/cafe. You can go and relax there, it also has a balcony. Then, at his side is my room, then you're room and in front there's another bathroom"   
  
Still no reaction from the boy. Hinata sigh before slipping her smile on her face once again.   
  
"You must be tired; you can go to your room now. I won't keep you here much longer, your things were delivered here earlier so you don't have to worry about that. If you need anything, just knock on my door and I'll answer. "   
  
The boy waited till she stopped talking before going to his designed room. Hinata stare intensely at his door and a worry expression took over her beautiful and porcelain face.   
  
-   
  
Something woke her up. She looked at the clock and it said '11:45 pm' in red.   
  
'What the h-' though the Hyuuga when she heard noises coming from her neighboring room. It sounded like painful sobbing or gasping for air. Distressed, Hinata activated her Byagukan, almost instantly her breath hitched when she saw Ichigo holding his throat and rolling frantically on the bed.   
  
He was, indeed, gasping for air while some wheezing and sobbing noises escaped his lips. Tears started to fall down from his eyes to his cheeks and that made him more anxious. He grip on the sheets and pull on them, hard , but then he started punching the bed.   
  
Hinata felt like she was invading his privacy so she decided to release her kekkei genkai and continue sleeping. The thing is, before she deactivated it, she swear she read on his lips 'save them'   
  
-   
  
The chirping of birds was heard in the morning sky and the gentle and radiant sun caressed the milky and soft cheek of Hyuuga Hinata.   
  
She opened her eyes, stretched her body. After a few second, an image came to her mind.   
  
'Save them' she remembered. It wasn't a dream. Save who?   
  
The girl stared at the wall that separated their rooms. After that, she got out of her bedroom and walked to one of the bathrooms that were on that floor.   
  
-   
  
She finished dressing and she smiled at the mirror who smiled back at her. Pleased, she grabs the handle of her door and opened it. To her surprise, Ichigo was awake, dressed and heading down the stairs. Until he saw her, that's it.   
  
"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun" The orange haired boy looked at her.   
  
"Mornin', emm..." Hinata giggled and walked forward to him extending her right hand.   
  
"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you" Ichigo nodded and took her hand.   
  
"Good mornin', Hinata" The girl blushed a little when he didn't use any honorifics but she let the matter drop.   
  
"I'm guessing you'll be coming to school today, am I wrong?" She created a conversation while heading downstairs.   
  
"Yeah, don't have anything more to do anyways" Hinata nodded her head and went to the kitchen.   
  
"I'll make breakfast; you can sit there on the counter or in the living room. School starts at 8:30 and right now is 6:48 so we can eat without worrying. "   
  
Ichigo sat on the counter which made Hinata smiled. She thought for a moment what to make for breakfast, then, after she had something in mind, Hinata grabbed the entire ingredients and went to work.   
  
-   
  
"I hope you enjoy this Kurosaki-kun" A plate with waffles and eggs on the side was put in front of Ichigo. He gave her very flat thanks and started to eat.   
  
Someone knocked on the door and the first thing Hinata did was stare at the clock.   
  
"7:15" She whispered "Who is it?" She said aloud after walking more close to the door but an answer wasn't given since she knew the person who was outside of her house.   
  
"Good morning Hinata, you ready?"   
  
"Kiba-kun! Good morning" The hugged each other for a few second and then they separated. "Not yet, we're having breakfast, do you want some?"   
  
"Nah, I already ate, thanks though" He entered and closed the door behind him. What a surprise was that the 'we' that Hinata mention wasn't her and Hanabi nor her and Hiashi. "And who the hell is this?" He asked bluntly while pointing his finger to Ichigo who stopped mid-bite to stare at the boy.   
  
Hinata punched his arm and gave him a disapproving look.   
  
"That was rude, Kiba-kun!"   
  
"But- " The Hyuuga stared at him.   
  
"Don't make me use the byakugan" Kiba stare at the floor, defeated and talked again.   
  
"I'm sorry" Hinata smiled and grab her best friend's arm.   
  
"Well, Kiba-kun, he is Kurosaki Ichigo, he'll be staying with me for a while. Lady's Hokage orders." The mouth of the dog boy made an 'o'   
  
"So that was your mission" The girl nodded and then went to kitchen to eat her breakfast.   
  
"Sit anywhere you want, Kiba-kun" After sitting herself in front of Ichigo. "And, Kurosaki-kun, I already made a smoothie to drink when we leave, I hope it wasn't a bother"   
  
For the first time, the boy gave her a light smile.   
  
"Not at all, thank you, Hinata" She smiled back, very happy. That was progress.   
  
"I want a smoothie!" Yelled Kiba from the living room.   
  
"No! You were rude to Kurosaki-kun, no smoothie for you today!" The boy pouted and sat down again. Ichigo and Hinata finished eating left the dished to clean later.   
  
"I'll go upstairs to grab my backpack" Stated Ichigo and Hinata nodded. She prepared the smoothies and left some breakfast for Hanabi and her father.   
  
Three glasses were in the table when Ichigo came down. He smiled faintly again and took one glass, Hinata took the other two and went to door not before telling Kiba that they were leaving so he could go with them. She gave Kiba one glass and his eyes sparkle for a second before throwing himself at her for that.   
  
"I hope you like pumpkin" Was all she said and they started walking to the school.   
  
-   
  
At 7:40, they were in the school searching for the others. After walking around for five minutes, they found Tenten, Shino, Sai and Lee sitting on a corner with another two people. They waved at Hinata and Kiba and they waved back. Walking to them, Hinata brought Ichigo too. Anyways, he didn't complain.   
  
"Good morning, Shino-kun, Sai-kun, Tenten-chan, Lee-kun and if I remember well, you two are Kuchiki-san and Orihime-san. Good morning" They smiled at her and greeted Ichigo, apparently they were close friends.   
  
"Hinata, did you heard?"   
  
"No, what is it Tenten-chan?" But when Tenten was about to open her to answer, someone yelled down the hall.   
  
"Yo! I'm sorry I'm late but I found these two hiding so they didn't have to come to school" Kurotsuchi had both of her hand on the neck of Deidara and Chouji, whose faces demonstrated pain. The group laughs and kept at it when the girl dropped on the floor in front of them. She sat down besides Lee and look at the new three faces.   
  
"And who the hell are they?" Asked bluntly. Hinata sighed and Kiba laughed. Ichigo had an irk mad on his forehead.   
  
"They're Kuchiki Rukia, Orihime Inoue and Kurosaki Ichigo. The mission that Lady Tsunade gave us yesterday" Kurotsuchi's mouth formed an 'o' in realization.   
  
"Well, hello. My name is Kurotsuchi; these two idiots are Akimichi Chouji and Deidara who, unfortunately, is my baby brother." Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime nodded.   
  
"This here is Rock Lee and that weird guy with the hoodie is Aburame Shino" The boy stared at Tenten when she called him weird but the girl ignored it. "Welcome"   
  
Orihime said thanks while Rukia and Ichigo just nodded again.   
  
"Anyways, have you guys heard? The sand siblings are coming to the school" Kiba, who was drinking from his smoothie, choked. Hinata patted his back but looked horrified at Kurotsuchi who gave the news.   
  
"Yeah, I was about to tell you Hinata. I heard it in my way here. They're coming between this week and the other. I already feel shivers in my spine" They all nodded while the three that were new didn't understand what was this all about.   
  
"I can't even ima-" Lee began but cut off by another voice   
  
"Oh, the plague, I'm afraid that one of this days I'll be sick for this trash of a group" Kurotsuchi glared at Ino who smirked back. This time, she was with her whole group, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Hidan, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. The only one who wasn't here was their leader, Sasori. "You should leave before someone dies from the mere sight of you"   
  
"I'm sorry Ino, are you talking to a mirror? Because the only plague I see here is you and your insignificant group of scum" Ino frowned at the words that Kurotsuchi said.   
  
"She dared talked back! Oh Kami, I think my ears might bleed"   
  
"Um, I-ino- san, I think you should leave. " Her head snapped when the words left Hinata's mouth.   
  
"What was that? I'm sorry, I don't understand pathetic. Neji, can you translate. I heard that you had to deal with this piece of uselessness." Neji scoffed   
  
"You're been too sweet. She didn't need to be born, she is a disgrace, a pathetic little whine baby who doesn't even know how to beat someone from 'The Branch' "He spat at her. Hinata looked down embarrassed. Ichigo and the others noticed how Hinata reacted and how her friends didn't want to say anything for the sake of her.   
  
"You're Neji, right?" Ichigo stood up and Neji noticed for the first time the new faces.   
  
"And who are you?"   
  
"I'm the guy who'll beat your ass if you don't disappear right this instant" Neji growled and stood face to face with Ichigo.   
  
"You insolent child! Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Ichigo smiled   
  
"I already told you, but since I'm new and I don't want to cause trouble, I'll do something very mild. Don't worry, you won't be hurt. Physically, that is"   
  
Neji was about to reply but Ichigo grab the back of the boy's neck to pull him forward and lock their lips together. Gasps were heard and people that weren't involved stopped to watch and whisper. Ichigo then pull back and look at the ground.   
  
"I told you I don't like you Neji, we're both boys, why did you do that!?" Neji's face was priceless and more gasps were heard.   
  
"Did Neji...?"   
  
"He did! I saw it"   
  
"Oh my, I never thought that a Hyuuga would do that"   
  
"And that boy is new, to do something like that to him. How awful"   
  
"His family won't like this"   
  
People were talking and Ichigo smirked. Neji growled at him   
  
"Let's go" He told his group and they walked away. Second later Kurotsuchi started laughing.   
  
"For the sake of Kami! Wow Ichigo, how was it?" The boy spit on the floor.   
  
"Awful, can someone pass me my smoothie? There's jerk taste on my mouth and I don't like it" They all laugh with the exception of Shino and Sai who were just smirking, Orihime who was blushing and Hinata who was smiling kindly at him.   
  
"T-thank you, you didn't have to do that" She said shyly. Ichigo stopped drinking from his smoothie to look at Hinata.   
  
"I couldn't let him treat you that way. Even less when it seems that he is your family. "   
  
"I feel like scum. We didn't say anything to stop him Hinata, I'm sorry" Kiba talked. Hinata smiled and lace her fingers with his.   
  
"Don't worry Kiba-kun, I'm not mad." Deidara took that moment to talk.   
  
"Guys, 8:20" Was all he said and all it took for them to stand up.   
  
"Come on, let's go to class" They started walking to their classroom but then Hinata turned around to see that Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime were in the same spot. She smiled and walked to them.   
  
"Let's go" Her arms were extended to them and she laugh faintly for the shocked expressions on their faces. "We go together" Hinata took their hand and ran a little to catch up with her group.   
  
They kept walking and talking till they reached the classrooms. Nobody noticed the blushed and happy faces that the 'Newbies' had on their faces through all the way.   
  
After all, they hadn't expected to be accepted so soon.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I decided to moved this story here because 'Handing Over' is one of the few that I actually want to continue writing. I fell in love with the plot and even though it may need some work, I want to finish it no matter how hard it seems to me. So, good luck to me I guess?


End file.
